Tänk så det kunde förändras
by carolineflickan
Summary: Lily och Severus ska börja sitt sjätte år. Är hans försök att bli förlåten förgäves eller kommer allt att bli bra igen? Klart läsvärd, har fått bra kritik. Tre delar.
1. Chapter 1

Karaktärerna tillhör J. K. Rowling. Det är bara någon enstaka jag har hittat på själv.

* * *

**Del 1**

Sommarlovet är slut för i år och det är dags att återvända till Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom. Perrong nio och trekvart är full av folk och på spåret står det långa tåget med ett rött glänsande lok. Överallt tar mödrar, fäder och syskon farväl av dem som ska åka iväg. Lily Evans får hjälp av sin far att lyfta in bagaget i en vagn, hon kramar om honom och sin mamma en sista gång, ber dem hälsa till Petunia, och kliver sedan upp på tåget. Hon söker upp kupén där hennes bästa vänner Mary och Ellen sitter, kramar om dem också, och slår sig ner vid fönstret med en suck. Det skulle bli roligt att återvända till skolan, om det inte vore för vissa andra elever.  
- Haft en trevlig sommar? frågar Mary med ett vänligt leende. Hon har inte träffat dem sedan i juni, de har bara skickat brev till varandra under sommarlovet.  
- Du menar förutom att jag varit tvungen att gömma mig för Severus i två månader?  
- Att han inte kan begripa att du inte vill prata med honom! suckar Ellen. Säg bara till om du vill att jag ska gå och förhäxa honom, tillägger hon med ett leende.  
- Hur är det med din mamma? undrar Mary.  
- Varken bättre eller sämre. Hon orkade i alla fall följa med hit.  
- Det blir nog bättre snart, ska du se, säger vännen tröstande. Lily svarar inte, tittar bara ut genom fönstret.

En liten stund senare tjuter ångvisslan och Lily känner inte alls samma glädje som i vanliga fall när tåget rullar ut från stationen. Som om det inte vore nog med problem har hennes mor blivit sjuk. Det började redan i vintras och under våren blev hon sämre, kunde till slut inte arbeta längre. Läkarna har knappt lyckats komma fram till vad det rör sig om, och de olika medicinerna de skrivit ut till henne har hittills inte hjälpt, snarare tvärtom. Lily lutar huvudet mot jackan hon hängt upp jämte fönstret, och sluter ögonen. Hon har sovit dåligt under natten och hoppas få sig några timmars vila nu. Men hur gärna hon än vill somna så kan hon inte, och det beror inte bara på de andra flickornas konstanta tjatter.

Efter ungefär en halvtimmas resa öppnas kupédörren och Severus, en av dem hon allra helst vill slippa träffa, sticker in huvudet. Han är lika blek som vanligt, sommarsolen har inte haft någon större inverkan på hans hud. Håret är lite kortare men det är också den enda skillnaden. När Lily ser vem det är som kommit dit vänder hon kvickt bort huvudet igen.  
- Vad vill _du_? undrar Ellen och rynkar på näsan vid blotta åsynen av Snape. Hon har aldrig varit glad i honom och efter att han kallade Lily "smutsskalle" i somras kan hon absolut inte tåla honom.  
- Prata med Lily, svarar han lågt och tittar ner i golvet. Kan du komma ut?  
- Nej, det kan jag inte, säger Lily argt och utan att se på honom. Gå härifrån!  
- Men om jag bara fick…  
- Du hörde henne! fräser Mary. Stick! Med en sväng på trollstaven stänger hon igen dörren framför näsan på Severus, som suckar och går tillbaka till sin egen kupé där några slytherinpojkar sitter och spelar knallkort. Lily fortsätter envist titta ut genom fönstret för att de andra inte ska ana tårarna som bränner bakom ögonlocken. Hon sitter med käkarna sammanpressade för att hindra underläppen från att börja darra. Ellen och Mary skulle inte tycka att hon var riktigt klok om hon sätter sig och lipar över _honom_.

De åker förbi stora gröna fält, sjöar, hagar med kor, får och hästar, lantliga byar och skogar. Lily säger inte mycket under resan, trots att vännerna gör några sporadiska försök till att inleda samtal med henne. Hon är inte på humör för någonting, varken att skvallra om den där snygge ravenclawpojken eller spela trollkarlsschack. När tanten med godisvagnen kommer köper Lily bara ett paket tuggummi. Hon har inte haft någon direkt matlust de senaste månaderna, och har gått ner några kilo sedan i våras. Byxorna sitter löst och håret har inte samma glans som förr. Det ser Mary och Ellen, men de säger inget. De antar att det beror på Lilys oro för sin mor.

När de kommit halvvägs till Hogsmeade går Lily iväg för att patrullera tåget tillsammans med den andre sjätteårsprefekten från Gryffindor, Remus Lupin. Hon undviker slytherinelevernas kupéer, vill inte riskera att träffa på Snape igen, och _speciellt_ inte i sällskap med Remus. Om Severus säger något till henne, skulle Lupin säkert skvallra för James och Sirius, och inget blir bättre av det. Hade det inte varit för den där idioten Potter och hans högfärdige vapendragare skulle hon och Severus aldrig ha blivit osams. Han skulle inte ha kallat henne "smutsskalle" och hon skulle inte ha gråtit sig till sömns oräkneliga nätter sedan dess. Det har funnits stunder då hon funderat på att inte återvända till Hogwarts över huvud taget, strunta i att hon är en häxa. Om inte ens en av hennes vänner kan acceptera att hon är mugglarfödd, hur ska då resten av trollkarlssamhället kunna göra det?

Tillsammans med Mary och Ellen sätter sig Lily i en av vagnarna som tar dem upp till skolan. Lily har alltid undrat om de dras av någonting, eller om de går av sig själva. I Stora salen sätter hon sig så långt bort från Severus och James hon kan. När hon ser att Marodörerna tagit plats långt fram vid bordet sätter hon sig vid den nedre delen. Vid bordet bredvid sitter Severus med ryggen åt hennes håll, så hon slipper åtminstone hans blickar. När festmåltiden dukas upp ger den henne inte alls samma aptit som i vanliga fall.  
- Mår du inte bra, Lily? undrar Ellen. Du håller väl inte på att bli sjuk, du också?  
- Det är ingen fara… Jag har ingen matlust bara.  
- Det ser inte ut som om du haft det på länge, säger Mary bekymrat. Du kan väl ta lite chokladpudding i alla fall?

Den kvällen dröjer det länge innan Lily kan somna. Det har gått ganska bra under sommaren, när hon sluppit se honom, med undantag för den senaste natten. Det har inte varit så svårt att hålla sig inomhus, hos mugglarvänner eller hos någon släkting i en annan stad. Här på Hogwarts blir det betydligt svårare att undvika Severus. Det värsta är att hon faktiskt saknar honom. Han lyssnade alltid på henne om hon ville prata, han kunde trösta och ibland ställa saker och ting till rätta. De hade många trevliga stunder tillsammans.

_Solen stod högt på himlen och värmde deras bara axlar där de satt i gräset och självtorkade efter ett bad i floden där hemma. Lilys mörkröda hår glänste i solskenet och hade lockat sig av vattnet. Bredvid satt Severus och strök med ett långt grässtrå över hennes smalben. Han tänkte inte på att hon inte var det minsta kittlig.  
__- Titta, Sev! En liten groda! utbrast hon, plockade försiktigt upp den i handflatan och tittade nyfiket på den. Är den inte söt?  
__- Verkligen urgullig, flinade Severus ironiskt och tänkte att Lily minsann inte var som andra flickor. Hennes syster till exempel, hon skulle aldrig ha tyckt att en groda var söt, än mindre plockat upp den i handen.  
__- Tänk om det är en förtrollad prins, fnissade hon och strök lätt med lillfingret över grodans rygg.  
__- Du får väl testa.  
__- Äsch, jag har ju redan dig! Hon log, släppte ner grodan i gräset igen och tog Severus hand. Ska vi bada en gång till innan vi åker hem? Lily drog upp honom från marken. Sisten i är en badkruka! _

Hon vaknar med ett ryck. Det var bara en dröm, igen. För tredje gången sedan i somras hade hon drömt samma sak. Hur de för fyra år sedan hade cyklat iväg en stekhet sommardag för att ta sig ett dopp i den svalkande floden utanför staden. Han hade ingen cykel, utan hade kört hennes, och hon satt på pakethållaren med händerna om hans midja. Det var sommaren innan deras andra år på Hogwarts, då hade de varit som bästa vänner. Tänk så det kunde förändras.


	2. Chapter 2

**Del 2**

När Lily sitter och petar i sig sin frukost morgonen därpå kommer professor McGonagall och delar ut scheman till eleverna i Gryffindors elevhem. Lily ser att de börjar terminen med en dubbeltimma i trollkonsthistoria. Lagom roligt. Sirius Black har också lagt märke till det, och klagar högljutt till ackompanjemanget av några femteårsflickors fnissande, Lily antar att de blir förtjusta bara över att _höra_ hans röst.  
- Vill de att vi ska _dö_ av tristess? _Dubbeltimma? I trollkonsthistoria?  
_- Ja, men vi har i alla fall försvar mot svartkonster direkt efter, säger Remus i ett försök att muntra upp.  
- Jag undrar hur länge den där nye läraren kommer att stanna, säger James och spanar mot lärarnas bord längst fram i Stora salen. Precis som alltid har rektor Dumbledre presenterat en ny försvar mot svartkonst-lärare för dem. Årets kandidat är en man i femtioårsåldern med bakgrund på Trolldomsministeriet.  
- Till jullovet, om han har tur, säger Sirius. Jag undrar vad som hände med den förre egentligen… Plötsligt var han bara borta, och ingen talade om vad som hade hänt. Väldigt mystiskt, tycker jag. Skicka baconen, Slingersvans, om du inte hade tänkt sätta i dig _alltihop_ själv? fortsätter han.

Lily bryr sig inte särskilt mycket om försvunna försvar mot svartkonst-lärare, hon funderar istället på hur hon ska klara av ytterligare två år på skolan. Det har inte gått mycket mer än ett halvt dygn sedan hon anlände och hon vantrivs redan. James Potter har åtminstone inte sagt något till henne. Alltid något. Hans intresse för henne har kanske svalnat, och det skulle hon i så fall inte sörja över. Hon bryr sig inte ett dugg om att hans utseende, det spelar ingen roll om man ser bra ut om man är så dryg och tjockskallig som honom. Mary och Ellen tycker att han är så söt och charmig och tycker att Lily var dum som inte tog chansen att gå ut med honom när han frågade henne i våras.

Hon studerar schemat och ser att hon har trolldryckslektion två gånger i veckan, på tisdagar och torsdagar. Det är inte det enda ämnet hon läser tillsammans med Severus. Båda studerar forntida runskrift och spådomskonst. Spådomskonsten skulle hon gärna hoppa av, hon tycker att det är ett fånigt ämne. Hon tror inte att hon någonsin kommer att ha någon nytta av det. Att sia och spå får andra syssla med.

Terminens första lektion i trollkonsthistoria är precis lika tråkig som alla andra lektioner i det ämnet. Lily sitter med Mary och Ellen i mitten av klassrummet. De andra flickorna sitter med hakan stödd i ena handen, antecknar lite sporadiskt, gäspar med jämna mellanrum och suckar till då och då. Lilys antecknande kommer av sig efter en kvarts, och hon blir sittande med blicken fäst på någonting utanför fönstret. Längst ner i klassrummet sitter Marodörerna, James och Sirius roar sig med att förvandla sina pennor till olika föremål, de är lika ointresserade av vad professor Binns säger som läraren är av att veta vad de sysslar med på hans lektioner. Han är där för att föreläsa om älvor i Ungerns skogar, inget annat. Det är på proven eleverna bevisar om de lärt sig något.

Severus tar varje tillfälle i akt att prata med henne, och hon gör vad hon kan för att undvika honom. Han sätter sig i närheten av henne på lektionerna, går till biblioteket när hon är där, försöker inleda samtal så fort de möts i korridoren eller i Stora salen. Lily tröttnar snart på det och skulle bra gärna vilja ha en osynlighetsmantel så att gömma sig under. Hon lyckas klara sig undan en sammandrabbning några dagar, men till slut vänder det. Under terminens andra trolldryckslektion några dagar senare blir de indelade i par av professor Slughorn.  
- Snape, Evans, ni jobbar ihop, säger han och märker inte hur Lilys ögon mörknar och hur hennes läppar blir som ett smalt streck. Det går en rysning över hennes rygg när hon hör sitt och Snapes namn uttalade i samma mening. Han går till hennes plats och med en suck lyfter hon ner sin väska från bänken. Hon undviker att se honom i ögonen, och håller blicken envist fäst på tavlan där Slughorn skrivit ner anvisningarna. Severus försöker inleda ett samtal med henne men hon är snabb med att avbryta honom.  
- Du hackar den där roten så ska jag koka ihop vatten och honung, säger hon och reser sig från sin plats för att gå och hämta ingredienser i ett av skåpen.  
- Lily, vi måste… börjar han när hon kommer tillbaka.  
- Det enda vi måste är att se till att den här trolldrycken blir rätt gjord, hugger hon av och tänder elden under kitteln.  
- Hur länge tänker du ignorera mig? väser han, för samtidigt går Slughorn förbi bakom deras rygg, muntert nynnandes på en gammal visa.  
- Så länge det behövs, svarar hon kort. Tänker du göra någonting eller ska jag be om att få arbeta ihop med någon annan? Han suckar och hon ser hur han får en rynka mellan ögonbrynen.

Så fort hon lämnat in flaskan till professor Slughorn skyndar sig Lily att sätta in hälften av sakerna de använt och sedan ila därifrån innan Severus hinner säga något mera. Hon hoppas verkligen att de inte behöver arbeta tillsammans igen. Nästa gång ska hon sätta sig så långt bort från honom som möjligt. När hon lämnar klassrummet bränner tårarna bakom ögonlocken, hon hatar att hon saknar honom! Mary och Ellen är väldigt trötta på Severus efterhängsenhet, och hade gärna kastat några förhäxningar efter honom så fort han visar sig, men Lily ber dem om att inte bry sig om honom. Han slutar nog snart.  
- Är inte så säker på det, säger Ellen. Han är ju som besatt av dig, Lily.

Hon skulle vilja prata med någon om det, men vet inte vem hon ska vända sig till, Mary och Ellen förstår inte hur hon kunnat vara vän med Severus över huvud taget. För det första är han en slytherinelev, för det andra ser han ganska skum ut, tycker de, och för det tredje umgås han med så dryga personer. Det finns _ingen_ hon kan ventilera sina problem med. Remus kommer hon ganska bra överens med, men inte tänker hon sätta sig och prata om känslor med honom. Det är vid sådana tillfällen man önskar att man hade en syster som man _kan_ tala med. Petunia har inte sagt många vänliga ord till Lily de senaste åren, och hon tycker minst lika illa om Severus som Mary och Ellen gör. Sin mamma kan hon inte gärna rådfråga, hon har nog med bekymmer och dessutom skulle hon tycka att Lily gör rätt i att inte bry sig om Severus om det är så att han kallat henne för smutskalle.

Att James intresse för henne svalnat märks mer och mer för varje dag. Han flirtar med andra och gör sig till för dem som om han finge betalt för det. Lily känner bara lättnad. Det där innebär ju att _hon_ slipper honom. När han börjar kurtisera Ellen och få henne att fnissa och rodna bryr sig Lily inte ens om det.  
- Vad tycker du om det egentligen? undrar Mary.  
- De får väl göra vad de vill, svarar hon. Han är hennes problem nu. Jag bryr mig inte om de blir tillsammans.  
- Han kunde ha blivit din pojkvän.  
- Hellre flyttar jag ihop med professor Binns, hugger Lily av.

Det blir inte bättre med Lilys aptit. Hon äter dåligt och kan inte koncentrera sig på skolarbetet. Professor McGonagall blir orolig och skickar iväg henne till sjukhusflygeln där madam Pomfrey häller i henne något näringsrikt. McGonagall undrar vad det är som uppehåller Lilys tankar. Hon berättar att modern är sjuk, och professorn tror henne. Inte så konstigt att flickan inte är sig själv. Att det är något annat också, det anar hon inte. Det gör inte hennes vänner heller.  
- Vi ska gå ner och äta kvällsmat nu. Kommer du, Lily? frågar Mary och lägger ifrån sig sin tjocka bok om magiska djur.  
- Nej, jag är inte hungrig, mumlar hon utan att lyfta blicken från boken _Avancerad förvandlingskonst_.  
- Det är du aldrig nuförtiden. Kom nu, du måste ju ändå äta.  
- Jag vill inte, säger jag ju!  
- Då tar jag banne mig med mat till dig! säger Mary irriterat. Jag förstår väl att du är orolig för din mamma men det hjälper väl inte henne att du svälter dig själv! Då ger Lily med sig, och följer efter Mary ner till Stora salen.

Varje gång Lily ser Severus tycker hon att han ser så eländig och miserabel ut. Ögonen är svartare än vanligt, kinderna blekare och mungiporna pekar ständigt neråt. Han är tystlåten på lektionerna också. Tidigare har han varit en av dem som nästan vid varje fråga läraren ställer räckt upp handen för att visa att han kan svara. Lilys vänner lägger också märke till förändringen, men de bryr sig inte om att påpeka den. Han förtjänar det, den idioten. De vet inte att Lily slits mellan två val. Antingen fortsätter hon som vanligt, vägra att prata med Severus och leva resten av livet utan honom, eller så sväljer hon den förbannade stoltheten och förlåter honom. Han _har_ ju faktiskt bett om ursäkt. Om det inte betydde något för honom att bli förlåten, då tror hon knappast att han skulle lägga ner någon energi på det. Han är ju knappast känd för sin ödmjukhet. Han ber inte om förlåtelse för småsaker eller för sitt beteende i vanliga fall, och han kan vara precis lika tjurskalligt stolt som Lily om han sätter den sidan till.

_Efter frukosten tillsammans med resten av familjen styrde Lily stegen mot kvarteret nere vid floden där Severus bodde. Det var en vacker dag och hon tänkte fråga om han hade lust att hitta på något. Regnvädret som varat i nästan en vecka tycktes äntligen ha upphört, men det fuktiga gräset och de många vattenpölarna på vägen påminde om nederbörden. Lily hade egentligen ingenting emot regn, det kunde vara ganska härligt att springa över en äng när det duggade från himlen, men när det öste ner fem dagar och fem nätter i sträck, då blev hon lite uttråkad. Det var inte roligt att sitta inomhus hela tiden. _

_Ju närmare floden hon kom desto mer förändrades miljön omkring henne. Här fanns inga välskötta små radhus med prydligt klippta gräsmattor, välkammade barn i rena kläder som lekte med familjens renrasiga hund eller några garage med nya bilar. De flesta där nere vid floden hade ingen bil över huvud taget, och de enda djuren som syntes till var magra byrackor eller katter på jakt efter råttor och möss. _

_Hon hittade Severus i en gatukorsning, sittande på marken med ryggen mot en husvägg, med benen uppdragna så att hakan vilade på hans knän. Hans smutsiga tröja hade för långa ärmar och hade därför rullats upp. Byxorna däremot, lappade på knäna och fransiga längst ner, var för korta. Det svarta håret såg ut att behöva klippas, luggen hängde ner i ögonen på honom.  
__- Varför sitter du här, Sev? frågade hon och tittade ner på sin vän. Han svarade först inte. Då satte hon sig bredvid honom, såg uppfordrande på honom och upprepade frågan.  
__- Kände för det, mumlade han och fortsatte glo ner i marken.  
__- Har din pappa bråkat med dig igen? Han nickade, knappt märkbart och utan att säga ett ord. Det blir nog bättre snart, ska du se, sade Lily och lade med ett tröstande leende ena armen om hans smala axlar. När vi kommer till Hogwart. Det är bara två veckor kvar nu!  
__- Kanske det… Severus varken lät eller såg lika ledsen ut längre.  
__- Vill du följa med till lekparken? Här kan vi inte sitta hela dagen! Hon drog upp honom från marken och de ilade iväg nerför gatan mot parken._

- Lily Elizabeth Evans! Det är dags att gå upp nu om du vill hinna äta frukost innan första lektionen börjar! säger Mary otåligt och ruskar Lily i armen. Klockan är halv nio!  
- Jag kommer, mumlar hon och gäspar stort. Hon sträcker sig efter sina kläder och drar på sig dem. Det var bara en dröm, igen. En dröm om _honom_. Kanske skulle hon se det som ett tecken? Att det inte var meningen att de skulle vara ifrån varandra? Rådvill går hon ner till Stora salen och ännu mer fundersam är hon när hon äter sin frukost. På lektionen i örtlära kan hon inte koncentrera sig över huvud taget. Hon måste komma fram till vad hon ska göra, och det fort!


	3. Chapter 3

_Ja, kära vänner, det här är sista delen och när ni läst den tycker jag att ni kan vara så vänliga och kommentera. _

* * *

Sök kärleken och du möter den aldrig, fly från kärleken och den kommer att förfölja dig.  
_Engelskt ordspråk_

**Del 3**

Samma kväll är hon ute och går veckans prefektrunda. Hon har just kommit till en av korridorerna på nedersta våningen, en av dem som ligger i närheten av ingången till Slytherins elevhem. Hon är ensam, Lupin ligger i sjukhusflygeln igen. Det är kallt, mörkt och dunkelt och det enda som lyser upp vägen för henne är några enstaka facklor på väggarna. Då och då tycker hon sig kunna ana en skugga som försvinner lika kvickt bakom ett hörn eller en pelare. Lily skakar av sig misstankarna, det är säkert bara ett av spökena eller kanske mr Filch som är ute och smyger. Hon går i sina egna tankar, mest tänker hon på Severus, men också på om hon verkligen ska fortsätta läsa spådomskonst. Den senaste lektionen verkade konstigare än alla andra hon någonsin varit på. Det är nog dags för den där professorn att gå i pension snart.

Hon ska precis svänga runt ett hörn när någon dyker upp framför henne. Lily skriker förskräckt till och drar snabbt fram sitt trollspö. Här nere kan man aldrig vara säker på att man inte träffar på någon otrevlig slytherinelev. Det har hänt förr att någon slängt en förhäxning efter henne. När hon ser vet det är sänker hon spöet men blänger argt på honom. Tankarna på att återuppta vänskapen med honom är plötsligt som bortblåsta igen.  
- Sch, hyssjar han och ser sig oroligt omkring. Han vill inte att någon ska komma springande nu och undra vad det är frågan om.  
- Severus, vi har _inget_ mer att säga varandra! säger hon bestämt, fortfarande med ett fast grepp om trollspöet. Hon tvekar inte att använda det, om det skulle behövas.  
- Snälla Lily, om jag bara… börjar han, men hon avbryter honom.  
- Nej, sa jag! Jag vill inte prata med dig, när ska du fatta det?  
- Jag måste få säg…  
- Jag förstår inte hur du kunde kalla mig det där!  
- Det var inte meni…  
- Fattar du inte hur ledsen jag har varit! fräser hon. Hur jag har gråtit mig till sömns natt efter natt på grund av _dig_, din… din skitstövel!  
- Tror du inte att jag _ångrar_ det? utbrister han och tar tag i hennes underarmar. Tror du inte att jag skulle göra vadsomhelst för att ha det ogjort? Han låter så förtvivlad och hon kan inte göra annat än tro att han verkligen menar det. Jag är så ledsen, Lily…  
- Ja, det borde du vara! Och du borde vara glad över att jag pratar med dig över huvud taget, för det hade jag bestämt mig för att aldrig mer göra!  
Han säger inget mer då, men ser på henne. Hon upptäcker att hans svarta ögon glänser av tårar. Lily har aldrig sett honom gråta förut trots att han, om någon, haft anledning till det många gånger. Först nu, när hon ser in i de där sorgsna ögonen, inser hon hur mycket han verkligen ångrar sig. Hon förstår inte varför hon inte begripit det tidigare.  
- Förlåt mig, viskar han och darrar på underläppen. Han släpper hennes händer och sjunker ner på det kalla stengolvet, blir sittande med ryggen mot väggen och med ansiktet i händerna. Förlåt…  
- Sev… Hon sätter sig på huk bredvid honom.  
- Jag förstår att du inte kan tänka dig att bli min vän igen, Lily. Allt jag ber om är att du ska förlåta mig. Nu rinner tårarna i strida strömmar nedför hans bleka kinder. Hon lyfter handen mot hans ansikte, han tror först att hon ska slå till, och smeker honom mjukt över kinden.  
- Du är en idiot, Severus Snape, säger hon lågt.  
- Jag vet.  
- Och du umgås med idioter.  
- Jag har slutat, säger han. Vi hade ingen kontakt under sommarlovet och sedan vi kom tillbaka hit har jag undvikit dem.  
- Det är mänskligt att fela, gudomligt att förlåta, fortsätter hon, sätter sig ner och lägger armarna om hans hals. Han håller om henne hårt och gråter mot hennes axel. Hon klappar honom över ryggen och viskar tröstande ord i hans öra.  
- Jag kan inte förlora dig, snyftar han.

Hon vet inte hur länge de sitter och håller om varandra. Det känns som om ett lass med sten lyfter från hennes bröst och löses upp i tomma intet. Lily känner hur hon blir varmare och hur den där olustkänslan hon haft till det mesta den senaste tiden bara dunstar bort.  
- Jag har drömt om dig, säger han till slut.  
- Har du drömt om mig?  
- Nu senast om den där gången du hittade mig utanför vårt hus, det var efter att det hade regnat så mycket, och natten efter att vi kommit hit drömde jag om när du hittade en groda nere vid floden.  
- Det är ju precis samma drömmar som jag har haft! utbrister hon förvånat. Det måste verkligen ha funnits en mening med dem, tänker hon.

De blir sittandes där i korridoren en stund till, hon tar hans hand och smeker den. De säger inte så mycket. Det är så mycket hon har velat säga till honom, och tvärtom, men just nu känns det inte som om några ord behövs.  
- Får jag följa dig tillbaka till Gryffindortornet? frågar han.  
- Ja, det får du, svarar hon efter ett par sekunders eftertanke.  
Sida vid sida lämnar de korridoren och går uppför trapporna till gryffindorelevernas domäner. Lily kan inte beskriva med ord hur hon känner sig. Hon tänker inte ens på sin mor och hennes sjukdom, och allra minst tänker hon på om hon ska fortsätta med spådomskonsten eller inte. Å ena sidan vill hon stanna upp mitt i trappan och krama om Severus så hårt hon kan, å andra sidan vill hon rusa nerför trapporna till entréhallen, slå upp de stora och tunga ekportarna och springa några varv runt slottet i ren glädjeyra. Det är så många glada känslor inom henne att hon inte vet var hon ska göra av dem. Hon brottas med tanken på att brista ut i sång.  
- Har du bråttom in? frågar han när de nått Den tjocka damens porträtt.  
- Nej, det har jag inte, svarar hon och ställer sig med ryggen lutad mot väggen.  
- Jag är verkligen ledsen, Lily, säger han igen och sneglar på henne. Händerna har han kört ner i fickorna. Och jag… jag gör vad som helst för att det ska bli som vanligt mellan oss igen Hon tar hans ansikte mellan sina händer och ser honom stadigt i ögonen och trycker sina läppar mot hans. Kyssen varar bara i två, tre sekunder, men det känns längre.  
- Jag _älskar _dig, viskar han.  
- Jag vet, Severus. Lily smeker honom över pannan och stryker undan en svart hårslinga. Och jag tycker så oändligt mycket om dig också… Det är därför jag har varit så arg på dig. Jag trodde inte att du av alla människor skulle kalla mig något sådant. Det är _därför_ jag inte har velat prata med dig. Jag har varit rädd att du skulle såra mig lika mycket en gång till.  
- Jag ska _aldrig_ göra dig illa igen, lovar han. Aldrig!

Den natten drömmer Lily om Severus igen, och när hon vaknar morgonen därpå är det med ett fridfullt leende på läpparna. Mary och Ellen kan inte begripa vad denna plötsliga förändring beror på, och Lily vet först inte om hon ska tala om för dem hur det ligger till. De måste förstås få veta det så småningom, men hon vill nog behålla hemligheten för sig själv ytterligare några dagar.

Errare humanum est, ignoscere divinum.  
Att fela är mänskligt, att förlåta gudomligt.  
_Alexander Pope_


End file.
